The present invention relates generally to a secure display setting for a gemstone, and more particularly to a secure display setting that will provide a means for identifying an individual gemstone provided to a potential customer for evaluation.
In the gem industry, loose stones are commonly sent to buyers for evaluation. Similarly, loose gemstones are shown to potential buyers in shops. In these situations, it is possible that the potential customer will attempt to substitute another gemstone of lesser value for the original gemstone provided. There is a need for a secure display setting for a gemstone to aid in identifying whether the loose stone returned by the potential customer is the same stone provided to that customer.
The present invention is directed toward meeting the above need, among others.
The present inventions relate to a secure display setting for a gemstone which is used to identify an individual gemstone as the stone previously provided to a potential customer. In at least one embodiment of the present inventions, a tamper evident desplay setting for a gemstone is provided.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiments.